Know your smashers OMG
by crystalrosepearl
Summary: nother know your smashers fic. yeah. Okay..please R&R.
1. Marth's true self?

Know your smashers OMG

Disclaimer: No I own nothing. Even references to any band, movie etc., they don't belong to me.

I know this has been done like a thousand times already but I don't care.

Chappie..start!

Chapter one: Marth is really...who?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What's with the motherbeeeping lights here?! Is this some stupid reality show?" Marth screamed covering his eyes with his hands because the light was really bright.

"Sit down now." A voice boomed out of nowhere.

"...I can't see your beeping face. Come out you beeping coward and I'll beat you to death!" The prince kept shouting insults at the voice.

"Sit.Down.Now." The voice Repeated.

"...Fine, if it will make you shut the beep up!"

"Good boy."

"Good boy? I'm a badass prince, motherbeeep!"

"That thing your wearing on your head's fake! FAKE! Hahahaha!"

"No it isn't! It's real! I got it from my sister Elice before she died."

"Shut up, it's from a 99 cents store! It says "Made in China"."

"Uh uh."

"Yup"

"beep no."

"Hell yes"

"God, stop annoying me!"

"No I won't!

"..."

"Marth's hair is just a wig! He has shaved hair!"

"N-no, please.."

"Your so-called sister isn't your sister at all. She's really related to Ike."

"What the beeep? You teasing me son of a bitch?? And can how that asshole be related to my sis!"

"Here's some proof."

A picture falls from the celling, floating down to Marth's hands.

"WHAT THE BEEP?!" Marth's voice grew more harsher when he saw the picture of Ike holding Elice's hand.

"That voice...can it be?" The guy out of nowhere walked out of the shadows.

"Who?! Spit it out!"

"Corey Taylor? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in Iowa right now?"

"Just who the hell are you talking about? I'm Marth, prince of Altea!"

"Your just drunk..remember that time when you drank too much and thought you were some prince."

"I don't drink beer and other crap."

"Yes you do. Now come back with us."

"I don't even know you, how I'm supposed to go with some dude I never saw or met?!"

"Stop denying the truth!"

"Ok, you got the wrong guy. Now get the hell out of my face."

"I know your voice so it's gotta be you!"

"Who the hell's 'I'?"

"James Root."

"James Sunderland? You suck ass."

"No way.."

"James from Pokemon?"

"WTF?"

"..." Marth stood in silence

"James from Slipknot and Stonesour..hello? The guy who plays with the guitar."

"Doesn't ring any bell to me."

"Oh come on! Snap out of it! You know who you are, Corey."

"Riiight..just because I sound like your friend who's not here at all, means I'm really him."

"...Yes."

"For the last time, I'm not Cor-" Marth gets really pissed off and the screen shows "We'll be back soon!" due to beating the guy to death.

Later, Marth was sent to the hospital and tried to kill everyone there with a gun and many people were injured. Even James and the other band members who tired to calm him down. They were sent to a different hospital since Cory...oops I mean Marth went Freddy on them.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sucks for Marth, eh? I'm sorry this chapter sucks ass, not very funny like the other Know your smashers and so short. It was the first thing that popped in my mind and I wrote this one down. I'm really sorry.

Dumb ole references

Spit it out, a Slipknot song..

James Sunderland, guy from Silent Hill 2

Please R&R. No flames please. You can give me better ideas for this fic.


	2. Die tranny die!

Know your smashers OH NOES

I forgot to say about what's different about this fic. The voice may be a loved one and many others.

-------------------------------------------------------

"Hey, this room is empty." Peach looked at the dark room.

"Come to the light, sweet one."

"O-okay..whatever you say wise unseen room guy!" The princess obeyed the voice's commands ran to the light that is the electric chair and sat on it.

"Hahahaha, the light isn't here! OWNED!"

"W-what? This chair feels kinda like stone. My ass hurts too." Peach got confused for some reason.

"Muhahaha!"

"Your scaring me there a little.."

"You said you had no fear."

"I don't remember saying that."

"Well, You want to beep everything that moves too!"

"That's not true!!! That slut Samus does that, not me!"

"Yes you do!!!"

"No I don't!"

"Look there's a fat pimple on your cheek!" The voice laughed evilly.

"Aaaaaahhh!! Get it off!!!"

"Poor you."

"Get it off! Getitoffme!" She puts a lot of pimple cream on her face still screaming.

"Wait, I don't feel anything. You jerk, you made me wasted my pimple cream for nothing! It costs $200 damn it! If only I can see your stupid ugly face so I can kick you!"

"Oh ho ho, what a stubborn princess!"

"How dare you! Your a umm, frog beeper!"

"Yawn, Your insults are so LAME like my weekend dinners.. BAH sickening!"

"..."

"What you gonna do, you retarded clown?!"

"Kick your ass when I see you!!!"

"You can't find me because I'm not right here so you can't hurt me so bah!"

"D'oh!"

"Muhahaha!!!!"

"Stop that stupid laugh of yours!!!" Peach covered her ears.

"Nevah!" The voice continued laughing.

"Aaaaahhh, my ears!"

"Tsk, tsk, foolish George."

"Who's the hell George, I demand you tell ME!!!"

"Still stupid like always..remember you had that sex change many years ago?"

"I've never had a sex change in my whole life, stop messing with my head!"

"Yes you did, madam or should I say SIR?!" A picture shows a short haired blond guy (before) and Peach in a bikini (after).

"That's not me, that's not me at all you asshole!"

"Come here and say it to my face!" A girl wearing a yellow dress and a pink crown appeared in front of her.

"Daisy...? That voice was you all along?!"

"Yes, I wanted to mock the way you were, tranny!"

"I'm gonna beeping SNAP!" Peach gets off the stone chair and bitchslaps Daisy in anger.

"Rot in hell!" Daisy got more pissed and started a fist fight against her.

"Go Peach! Stick that beeping knife up her ass! WHOO!" A Peach fanboy cheered and laughed at Daisy.

"Don't back down Daisy, show that trangendered whore what your made of!" A Boy laughed.

"I'm going to-" Peach was cut off by the punch by Daisy.

"Stop fighting!" Roy yelled when he saw them in a fight.

Sadly, they both ignored Roy's pleads and continued for many, many hours.

10 hours Later..

"I love you.." Daisy layed on the floor kissing her.

"Sniff...eww...lesbians." Roy sobbed and hurted himself with a tiny knife.

"Get lost, emo kid!" Peach was drunk for some reason.

The day after that, they both got married and did something... you know...made out.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Umm, what did you think? I need better ideas..sigh.

Please R&R like always.


	3. Shut up emo!

Know your smashers OMG

Chapter 3: Quiet emo kid!

-----------------------------------------------------------

"D-dad?? Is that you? Please, I'm so scared!" Roy ran for his life and looked around the arena.

"Yes, Roy..your gonna be lost in this-"

"Dad?! Where are you now? Dad, if that's you...I won't run away anymore I promise!"

"Whatever..."

"Is there something wrong?"

"No, nothing...except the fact your dad isn't yours!"

"What, your saying I'm adopted..?"

"Ummm, something like that."

"...Oh, that's why Eliwood treated me like crap. I get it." The redhead started to cry.

"Go hang yourself emo kid, nobody likes you!"

"But...what about Marth? Does he think I'm cool like him?"

"No, he wants you to go jump a 2-story house."

"Why I'm so hated!!!!"

"Meh, beats me. Your a poser who wants to be like Ike. Copycat!!!"

"I didn't steal the way he dressed, he did!"

"No, you done it first."

"..."

"Just look at your hair, it's red and messy. And your clothes...I have no idea about it."

"So?!"

"You dyed your hair and screwed it up...and you stole somebody's clothes."

"No, this is my real haircolor! And I didn't steal anyone's clothes!!!"

"Yes, you did!! No wonder your called a clone! And Your haircolor is black!"

"I'm not a clone of him...and I told you, I'm a real redhead."

"Shut up, emo. Your just denying it because you don't want everybody to know who you really are."

"I'm not emo, Marth and Link are emo not me!"

"Oh, now your blaming the other guys huh?"

"NO!"

"Your like the serpent...you cover your lies with the fake truth!"

"I'm not a liar damn it!!!"

"Yes! Yes!!"

"..."

"You have nothing to say, hm? Fred.. put this boy on that cross over there..and bind him." The voice pointed to a cross far, far away.

"Yes, madam.." A giant man appeared in front of the redhead and grabbed him.

"No, where are you taking me? Let me go! I'll kick your stupid fat a-mmmmph..." Roy struggled trying to get free but sadly, failed.

Later...

"Huh? Why can't I see anything?" He thought when was put on a cross...chained, blindfolded and had tape on his mouth.

"Oh girls, come out and play!" The voice yelled.

"Huh? I can hear the stampede, but I can't see anything!" He thought in his mind and struggled to get free from the cross.

"Well, I gotta leave. Go have fun with your new girlfriend...manwhore. Did you notice the girls running? Oh wait, you can't see nothing! Hahahaha!!!" The cloaked person walks out of the arena and drives away.

"I'm coming for you Roy!" A fangirl ran as fast she can.

"No, I'm going!"

"Nuh uh, you ain't going!"

"If I catch you right now we'll get married!" Fangirl #1 Screamed on the top of her lungs.

"Married?! Noooooooooo!!!"

"You don't need Marth, you need me more!" Fangirl # 12 replied.

"Don't listen to that drugged hooker, I worship you!" Fangirl # 35 punched and kicked Fangirl #23 to death.

A giant mosh pit formed as many girls tired to kill each other.

"Gotcha!" A girl ran and jumped up high holding on to Roy's leg.

"He's mine so back off!" Another girl appeared.

"...Mmmpphh!"

"Take this!" Zelda threw a soda can at the insane fangirls.

"Hahahaha, nothing's happening!" The girl laughed.

"It'll happen soon, mark my words." Zelda smirked. The soda released blue gas everywhere.

"Wha...?" The girl turned back into a boy and so did the other girls.

"Well, that ends that. Seeya!" She ran away into the darkness.

Roy's gag fell out and he screamed "Hello?! won't anybody untie or something? Guys? Guys?"

"Ummm...I'm not gay." The boy lets go of his hand and fell to the floor waving goodbye.

A day later in the hospital...

"Wake up...sleepyhead!" Marth banged on the drums.

"How did I get here? The last time I remembered I was in a arena, on the cross and I heard screams of fangirls." Roy was laying on the hospital bed with bandages everywhere on him.

"Well, I found you and I dragged you to this place."

"Wait, aren't you that guy-"

"Don't ever mention that in public."

"Why?"

"I dunno, just don't ever mention that ever."

"Okay...I have a question, so that voice said Eliwood isn't my dad. Is that true?"

"I'm so sorry, my boy. But I think it's right. He isn't your dad..."

"So who's my dad?! Tell me!!!" Roy put his hands on Marth's shoulder and shook them.

"..." Marth stood in silence.

"If you know where my real dad is, tell him I want him back." He sobbed.

"Whoa...he wants to see his father so bad." Marth thought in his mind.

"Did you kidnap him or beat him to death huh?!" The redhead screamed on the top of his lungs.

"OKAY! I'm your father. You happy, son?!" Marth yelled.

"..." Roy touched his chest and crashed to the floor.

"Holy s---, I just murdered my son! Nooooooooooooooooooo!!! Why god, do you like tormenting me?! WHY?" Marth kneed down on the floor sobbing.

"What did I miss?" Roy woke up grinning.

"Nooooo...why..."

"Ummm, dad."

"I killed him!"

"Dad, I just fainted not got a heart attack."

"Oh I knew that..Do you wanna hear me sing Sillyworld?"

"Yeah-"

"No, nobody wanna hears you sing you jerk!! Shut up!"

"Yeah, you sound like a chicken holding it's own beep!"

"Peace is just a phase..."

"Aaaaahhh-" Some guy in the next room gets slashed into pieces.

"Thanks for the beeping help Nana!"

"No need to thank me, I'm just doing meh job!"

Roy was so happy to see his father who was always around him so they both went to a concert after his wounds healed from the beatings of fangirls/boys. As for the hidden voice, who was really Lilina who betrayed him and ran away. She was arrested after beating a child with a crowbar at the zoo and animal abuse. Serves 3 years of prison.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Well, I wanted this joke to be in 7th or 8th, but I just can't resist putting this down.

Please review.


End file.
